pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ho-Oh
/ |species=Rainbow Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Flying |metheight=3.8 m |imheight=12'06" |metweight=199.0 kg |imweight=438.7 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Regenerator |color=Red |body=09}} Ho-Oh (Japanese: ホウオウ "Houou") is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Gold, and its remake, Pokémon HeartGold. Biology Physiology Ho-Oh, like its lesser counterpart Moltres, is based on the legendary Phoenix, a creature of Greek Mythology also known as the Firebird. Many cultures worldwide hold the Phoenix as a symbol of Longevity, Resurrection, and Reincarnation. Thus, Ho-Oh epitomizes this belief, as it was reborn rising from its own ashes. It also used its vast powers to give new life to the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, after they perished in Ecruteak City's Burned Tower. It is believed that through its unique abilities, this mighty Pokémon created the Legendary Beasts of the Johto Region out of a Jolteon, a Flareon, and Vaporeon respectively. However, it is unknown whether this is actually true. It is said that wherever a Ho-Oh flies, a beautiful rainbow appears behind it. Special Abilities Ho-oh, a Legendary Bird Pokémon based on the Phoenix Bird, is a vastly powerful Fire-and-Flying type Pokémon. It can revive any Pokémon, is incredibly fast, and has the devastating Fire-Type attack, "Sacred Fire". It also holds an item called Sacred Ash, which is like a Pokémon Center, only portable. This Held Item is unique in that it revives all fainted Pokémon in your party to full HP/full PP. If caught at Navel Rock in Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen the Sacred Ash is buried under the spot that Ho-Oh occupies. After Ho-Oh is caught or defeated, press the A button and you will obtain the Hold Item Sacred Ash. Evolution Ho-Oh does not evolve. Game info Game locations |border= |goldsilver=Tin Tower (requires Rainbow Wing) |gsrarity=One |crystal=Tin Tower (requires Rainbow Wing) |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Navel Rock (requires Mystic Ticket) |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Navel Rock (requires Mystic Ticket) |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Bell Tower (requires Rainbow Wing and Clear Bell) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=One |black2white2=Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Sea Mauville (Omega Ruby only) |orasrarity = One}} Side game locations |border= |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD=Mt. Faraway (40F) |PMD2=Mt. Mistral (19F)(with Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. |silver=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. |crystal=It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings. |ruby=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. |sapphire=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. |emerald=Its feathers--which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light--are thought to bring joy. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. |firered=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. |leafgreen=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. |diamond=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |pearl=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |platinum=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |heartgold=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. |soulsilver=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. |black=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |white=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |black 2=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |white 2=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. |x=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. |y=It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings. |or=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. |as=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.}} Learnset Gen VI= |-| Gen V= |-| Gen IV (DPPt)= |-| Gen VI (HGSS)= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= TM/HM Generation IV= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border = |gldspr = G 250 front.png |slvspr = S 250 front.png |cryspr = C 250 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 250 front.png |emeraldspr = E 250 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 250 front.png |dpspr = DP 250 front.png |ptspr = DP 250 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 250 front.png |bwspr = Ho-Oh BW.gif |b2w2spr = Ho-Oh BW.gif |xyspr = Ho-Oh XY.gif |xysprs = Ho-Oh Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Ho-Oh XY.gif |orassprs = Ho-Oh Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Ho-Oh Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Ho-Oh Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ho-oh was first seen in the first episode, ''Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was one of the first Pokémon Ash has ever seen, but he doesn't know what it was until further on. When he announced to Professor Oak that he saw something, he pointed at Articuno; it was a thoughtless mistake. Ho-oh was mentioned many times in For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll!, though the only legendary Pokémon seen was Suicune. Ho-Oh is then seen in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Trivia *When Ash Ketchum started his adventures he spotted a Ho-Oh, making it the first Generation II Pokémon to appear. Although a Generation II Pokémon, it appeared in the very first episode of the anime. That episode was in the first season, which involved only Generation I Pokémon. Despite making its debut in the first episode, it had not yet been confirmed as a Pokémon. However, Ho-Oh served as a foreshadowing clue for the future of the Pokémon franchise today. **It also shows that Ash was pure of heart from the very start, as Ho-Oh appears only to those pure of heart, as well as signifying a new beginning. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forwards. Only three other Pokémon share this same trait, namely Girafarig, Eevee, and Alomomola. *Even though it is said to have seven different colored feathers, it only appears with three colors on its wings (green, white, and red) and one color on its tail (yellow). All together, there are only four different colors. However, its R/S and Pokémon Emerald description states that the colors of its feathers change when struck by light at different angles. *Ho-Oh has not been a featured Pokémon in any movie yet; however, it has made cameo appearances in many. *The legend of Ho-Oh was inspired by an ancient Osakan folktale in which a phoenix rose from the ashes of a massive pagoda after it was destroyed by severe weather or war. *Ho-Oh resembles the phoenix of ancient Chinese mythology known as the Fenghuang. *It is possible that Lugia and Ho-Oh are references from the book of Genesis. With Lugia being the 40-day storm (being able to create a 40-day storm with the flap of its wings) and Ho-Oh being the rainbow after the storm. *Its cry is similar to Tyrogue. *Ho-Oh is one of Veronica Taylor's favourite Pokémon. Etymology Its English name is simply another way of transcribing 鳳凰 Hōō or Suzaku, which is known to be the Japanese word for "Phoenix". Gallery 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_2.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_3.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_4.png 250Ho-Oh_Dream.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Stadium.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokémon_Battle_Revolution.jpg 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Gates_to_Infinity.png Ho-Oh_HeartGold_&_SoulSilver_TCG_artwork.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon